battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
NEW ORDER
New Order is LADDER's interplanetary peacekeeping force under the command of Aga Mbadi. Their duties also include providing security for the Onion Frame, an governed by LADDER,Phase 36 - The Onion Frame is described. as well as personal security for LADDER VIPs such as Mbadi himself. LADDER also maintains a New Order base in the engine area of Leviathan I.Angel of Protest - The Structure of Leviathan I Composition New Order soldiers are equipped with an armored spacesuit that enables them to go into three stealth modes: optical, electromagnetic, and infrared, although a skilled martial artist like Caerula Sanguis can detect them. Its appearance is based on a fan-submitted design called "Solar system riot policeman" by Uguisu.Haunted Angel, p. 215. Soldiers operating in space have been shown armed with and pistols, while those stationed in Onion Frame use . Specialized units include: *Unit 402: which specializes in anti-terrorist special operations. *High Order: whose duties include guarding access to Melchizedek. Fleet '' with the Samoyed I in Phase 24.]] New Order has a fleet of warships, all of identical design. Each is named after a Knight of the Round Table. The following have appeared so far: *''New Order 001 , ''New Order 002 , and New Order 003 supported Operation Hagel.Phase 24 - These three ships leave Leviathan I with the Samoyed I; Phase 83 - Operation Hagel. *''New Order 071 , ''New Order 076 Ulfius, New Order 077, and New Order 078 Baudwin were in orbit around the Earth when the Sword of Damocles was shown.Phase 86 - The Sword of Damocles is shown. *''New Order ? '' retrieved Toji after he was thrown into space by Gargantua during the Block-B Semifinals match of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT).Phase 82 - Toji is retrieved by Palomedes. History A New Order support corps including Unit 402 was deployed in support of the Mars Kingdom Parliament to recapture Olympus Spaceport on Mars. They participated in Operation Hagel, which was launched a month before the ZOTT. Following the ZOTT Preliminaries, Caerula Sanguis confronted Mbadi in a deserted corridor on Ketheres. During the meeting she detected the New Order guards who had surrounded her although they were in stealth mode, and swiftly knocked several of them away, incapacitating them. Alita used a New Order stealth suit when she undertook her mission to infiltrate Melchizedek during Round 2 of the ZOTT. To help her leave Ketheres unnoticed, Ping Wu disrupted the stealth of two soldiers who were standing guard to distract them. Super Nova later revealed to her that the New Order platoons staged in upper orbit for the defense of the ZOTT were currently standing by to deploy to Earth as ground suppression units to carry out the proposed Tiphares Redevelopment Bill, which would sanction the eradication of all life on Tiphares and the Scrapyard following the conclusion of the ZOTT. .]] When Sechs confronted Mbadi about the attack on the Space Angels' base, he and Jack Gerambo were quickly surrounded by dozens of troops who were in the room and made their presence known. Zekka then arrived on his motorcycle Desecrator, plowing through and injuring 23 of them.Phase 59 - Zekka's debut appearance. After Alita defeated Tunguska and LADDER quickly announced that the ZOTT had been cancelled due to public safety and closed down the arena, Mbadi and Super Nova were accompanied by dozens of New Order troops when they confronted the Space Angels. However Alita's hacking prevented the soldiers from opening firing on her after she broke Mbadi's hand. Zekka then stormed onto the arena on Desecrator, again plowing through and injuring several troops. After Pissarro Créer de Vivre arrived in his Octo-Taxi, it crushed some of the troops and even ate a few of them, and Homme du Feu himself got into a fight with one. See also *ORDER References Category:LADDER Category:Military units and formations